


Unloved Things

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [60]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 3





	Unloved Things

_ Have you  _ ever  _ been loved by anyone? Your parents? Friends? A significant other? Are you even  _ real _? _

Those discordant thoughts occupied his mind as he sat at the bar, nursing his drink. A frown painted his face as he looked into the liquid-filled glass, quickly morphing into a sardonic smirk.

_ I guess, like any unloved thing, I don’t know if I’m real if I’m not being touched. _

“Hey,” a woman’s voice caught Prompto’s attention, and he looked over the bar to see the bartender. She wore the standard uniform for the bar, her (h/c) hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had a small frown on her features, and the blond couldn’t help but speak up.

“A frown doesn’t suit you,” he slurred, resting his head on his arms but not breaking eye contact with you. Your lips screwed up in a grimace at his poor attempt of a pick-up line, and he growled, “Stop frowning, dammit.”

His statement caught you off guard, and your frown fell, your eyes widening.  _ He wasn’t trying to flirt with me? _ You thought, looking at the blond differently. He definitely exuded an air of sadness -- of melancholy -- and you had thought that it was because he had been dumped, like so many other men in the bar. But, if that wasn’t the case, then--

“(Y/n)!” your boss roared, and you jumped, remembering what you had come over to do. Clearing your throat, you met the blond’s blue-violet eyes once more.

“You need to leave, Blondie,” you said coolly. “We’re closing up soon.”

Prompto winced as the nickname fell from your lips, curling in on himself even more than before. The last person who had called him that was now gone, had disappeared years ago. But his mind was able to register the rest of your words, and he grumbled, taking a look at his phone. A heavy sigh escaped him when he saw the time.

“Yeah, got it,” he mumbled, digging in his pocket for a few meteor shards to pay for his drinks. Once the tender had been placed on the counter, he stood to his full height, stretching his arms over his head. Vaguely, he heard you suck in a breath. “Thanks for the drinks, Starshine.”

You stared after the blond’s back as he left, his last words ringing in your years.  _ Starshine _ . Maybe it had been your fault to begin with, since you had given him a nickname first. But it had surprised you nonetheless. Your eyes drifted to the meteor shards on the counter, gathering them up with a single thought running through your mind.

_ I hope we meet again, Blondie. _


End file.
